


霍尔效应

by arkrerry



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！！！！！！依然群里鹤丸太太和龙远太太的文，两位袁隆平太太实在是太强了😍😍😍💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 1





	霍尔效应

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是龙远太太的原话：  
> 😂本文脑洞来自于人间码字机鹤丸太太，😂龙远女孩负责拓展扩写

西西帕斯已经厌烦了他那个学长梅德韦德夫在他每天站街的那天巷子招揽生意的时候，总会出现对他进行一番语重心长义正言辞的说教，他总是劝他回校读书，劝他少和那些不三不四的人来往，劝他找份正当的兼职不要再靠prostitutes来赚钱，也劝他要目光长远为自己的未来好好思考一番，西西帕斯看不透眼前这个人的真实想法，总觉得这个人看他的眼神似乎是在另有所图。

直到两天前跟他一起厮混的那些人决定找他们学校的有钱人沙波瓦洛夫敲一顿竹杠，据他们所知这个人家境很好，平时也一直在靠卖些白色粉末赚些外快， 而他则站在一旁冷眼旁观着那几个人堵住沙波瓦洛夫的路不让他离开他们的视线，眼瞅着两边要打起来了，他那个总是规劝他走向正道的学长梅德韦德夫路过，他眼瞅着沙波瓦洛夫喊了他的名字向他求助，可梅德韦德夫只是回了头冷笑了一声就转身走开了试图不参与他们直接的纠纷置身事外，被梅德韦德夫的冷漠震惊到的沙波瓦洛夫大声质问起了梅德韦德夫:Daniil，are you kidding me?梅德韦德夫冷漠的回答道：白色粉末先生我救你有什么好处吗？你平时干的缺德事还少吗？跟他们这种社会的渣滓扯上关系就像粘上了口香糖一样令人感到恶心。

只有西西帕斯知道梅德韦德夫这么说的原因是因为他几个月前竞选高中学生会主席，本已经是十拿九稳的事情了，却被沙波瓦洛夫从中作梗让他的谋划彻底泡汤了，并且他现在还在评全国特级奖学金，如果学校知道看上去品学兼优的他牵涉到这些不良社会青年的争端中，无论谁理亏，都于他的奖学金评定无益。而在旁已看了许久热闹的西西帕斯开腔了：Daniil先生，我们是这个社会的渣滓没错，你这种假正经的精致利己主义者可是社会的毒瘤啊☺

显然梅德韦德夫早早就知道了沙波瓦洛夫在学校里卖白色粉末的事情了，他本想借着这件事要挟沙波为他出任学生会主席出谋划策，他先是利用好人缘的卡恰诺夫把沙波瓦洛夫推向体育部部长的职位然后又借着这个机会动员学校人数最多的啦啦操队为他投票，可没曾想不想再被他控制的沙波瓦洛夫在暗地里用了一些手段把他的好友FAA推上了学生会主席这个位置。

在学生会发动了一系列明争暗斗的戏码失败之后失意的他遇到了下雨天还在站街的西西帕斯，他撑着伞朝西西帕斯走了过去一边走一边从裤兜里取了一些钞票递给了西西帕斯，说道:“我们试试吧！”西西帕斯看着他，笑着说道:“没想到我们正经人Daniil也想要搞我啊”他随机抽出了一张钞票卷上了烟草拿打火机点上，抽了一口后递到梅德韦德夫的手里，说了句“你要不要来吸一口”梅德韦杰夫不置可否的眉头微蹙，把烟拿下来：“这也太不卫生了”

西西帕斯只是垂眼看着他：“Daniil，钱可比人干净多了，不是吗”梅德韦杰夫看着眼前这个貌美的站街男孩，却有种奇异的错觉，仿佛是通透易碎的玻璃一般，他甚至有那么一瞬间觉得他“干净”，比自己干净的多。西西帕斯看着沉默愣神的梅德韦杰夫却没来由地烦躁起来：“你不要拉倒，把烟还给我”说着把烟卷拿了回来放到嘴边，“这烟草可贵了，不识货的小少爷，说吧你今天想要我怎么伺候你。”他拉着梅德韦德夫的手进了房门并脱下了他自己的衣服，只有梅德韦德夫自己知道他其实喜欢西西帕斯喜欢得要命，可他们的关系却扭曲的令人窒息，他爱他可更爱的是那个忧郁又无助会向自己求助的他。


End file.
